memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Starship mission status
Starship mission status reports were a computer display available to Starfleet officers used to brief them on the activities of other Federation starships and installations. A readout of this nature for various sectors was often displayed on a screen in the observation lounge or bridge of the starship and on the communication relay station Relay Station 47 during the 2360s. The starship mission status readout was displayed in the observation lounge in an alternate timeframe when Jean-Luc Picard found himself time traveling to his first mission on the ''Enterprise-D.'' ( ) The status readout was displayed on a computer screen on the bridge in 2367 when Data took over the ship. ( ) Bridge version Observation lounge version .}} Background information The mission status readout was devised by Michael Okuda's art department, and featured the registry numbers, classes and assignments of many Federation starships mentioned during TNG's run. was one of its many appearances. This display was never clear on screen in the DVD release of TNG, but has been reproduced in other media, and the info within has been adhered to by many later works including the'' Star Trek Encyclopedia'' as well as the Blu-ray release of TNG. Okuda has noted in this regard in 2000, "During TNG and DS9, I (or others in my department) occasionally made up a number of '''Starfleet operations status charts' for use on background computer display screens. One such chart was often seen on one of the large screens in the Enterprise-D briefing room during the sixth and seventh seasons. Anyway, I populated those display graphics with lists of ships that had (mostly) been mentioned in episodes, and added registry numbers and class designations that seemed consistent with whatever we knew about the ship. Those charts were a source of a lot of the info in the Encyclopedia. (For whatever it's worth, I have been doing this a lot less of late, simply because the last few seasons of DS9 introduced so many new ships that it became nearly impossible to keep track of them all.)" http://flare.solareclipse.net/ultimatebb.php/topic/6/974/4.html#000059 Like similar on-screen graphics used on the sets, these back-lit translites were constructed from black colored molded resin, wood, and plastic components, with a clear acrylic screen that, when back-lit revealed a graphical application which depicts the mission status of multiple Federation starships. They were typically attached to an internal electronics set-up that was powered by twelve 1.5V AA-sized battery packs. One of these, , or at least a very similar okudagram, was sold on 25 February 2008 in a ''It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay for US$4,400. It is essentially the same as the "bridge version" shown above, but corrects the USS Trieste from Yosemite-class to the Merced-class, and does not include the Victory and Zhukov. A second one, which did include the latter two ships, measuring 48×36 inches and originating from Doug Drexler's personal collection, was sold as Lot 83 on 8 August 2010 in Propworx' The official STAR TREK prop and costume auction for US$840 (including buyer's premium), having had an estimate of US$600-$800. Category:Reports